A day at The Inspector's house
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Cosette and Valjean get invited to Javert's house. There's one problem though: It's April Fools day.


**OK guys so this is a sequel for "A day at the pool" it was specially written for Eponine Thenardier14! I hope you like it! :) This as well takes place in an AU where it's April fool's day, and our favorite inspector has a little fun with Cosette and Valjean! On with the show! As my hero Freddie Mercury would say! :D**

"Why would Monsieur Javert invite us to his house, if he doesn't like us?" Cosette asked, nervously. Valjean answered truthfully, "I don't know little one, hopefully this meeting will not be in bitterness." Cosette looked at Valjean, and continued to walk. They eventually reached the house, and Valjean knocked. Javert opened the door, looking more serious than ever. "Valjean, so good of you to come" Javert said. "Good day Javert" Valjean replied. "Hi!" Cosette replied, shyly. "Is there any particular reason you've brought us here?" Valjean asked, trying not to show suspicion. "Merely to converse" Javert replied, simply. "I see." Valjean said, relaxing slightly. "Sit down if you like" Javert offered, and with that Cosette and Valjean sat down next to one another on Javert's sofa. Valjean and Cosette looked at each other, sharing a nervous glance. Cosette scooted closer to Valjean, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Valjean sensed her nervousness and tension.

Cosette tried to relieve this tension by playing a small joke on her father. "Papa?" Cosette asked softly. "Yes?" Valjean replied. "Your boot's become unlaced" She said, with a slightly noticeable smirk. Valjean looked down, and to his amusement saw that Cosette was playing with him. He chuckled and looked at Cosette, who gave a giggle. "Cosette, have you noticed that there's a stain on your dress?" Valjean asked. "Huh? There is?" Cosette asked, bewildered. She looked down, and saw her father's finger come up, and bop her nose lightly. Valjean gave a small laugh, and Cosette laughed as well. "Papa!" She cried, laughingly. "Yes?" he replied, with a smile. Javert smirked. "I see you've got quite the bond" he said. "Oh yes Monsieur we do!" Cosette replied. Valjean looked at Cosette and smiled. "She is my daughter; of course we have a bond!" Javert looked at them, secretly wishing he himself, had a child. He never thought he had the patience for one, but now seeing Valjean and Cosette, he thought to himself: _If Valjean can handle a child, I can as well. _Javert shook the thought out of his mind. It seemed very much out of character. Javert went into the kitchen and brought out some tea, which had been the stove for a few minutes, and poured them a cup. "I take it Cosette drinks tea?" Javert asked. Valjean nodded. "How has duty been, Javert?" Valjean replied. "Busy" came Javert's reply. "Have you arrested anyone, lately?" Cosette asked, eagerly. "No, not anyone of late, but as you know criminals, cannot escape forever!" Javert announced. Valjean swore Javert stole a glance at him. A shiver ripped through his body. What did Javert want?

Cosette sipped on her tea a little bit, seeing it was hot. Cosette had noticed that Valjean shivered, and was confused. It wasn't cold in the house. She wondered what was bothering him. Cosette wanted to ask, but decided against it. Javert decided soon it was time to act. "Now Valjean I've also called you here today because, we have important unfinished business to attend to" Valjean was confused. "What do you mean?" Valjean asked. "I believe you already know" Javert replied ominously. Valjean's face paled. Dear God, he was talking about arresting Valjean! "Javert I beg of you! Don't do this, Cosette will have no home!" "She will be put in a foster home." Javert replied simply. "I don't want to!" Cosette cried, nearly in tears. "I'm sorry, but that's how it must be" Javert said. "Now come Valjean!" Javert barked. "Wait Javert! Please allow me to say goodbye to Cosette" Valjean said sadly. "Granted" Javert replied. Valjean kneeled down, and put his hands on Cosette's shoulders. "I want you to stay strong" Valjean said. "You be a good girl, for your new family. I want you to know how much I love you. Ok?" Cosette nodded.

"I love you too Papa, so much!" Cosette said, her voice cracked, and she burst into tears. Valjean kissed her forehead, and stood up. "Now I am at your disposal" he said, holding his hands out for the handcuffs, his head bowed. Valjean waited for the click of the handcuffs, but they never came. Instead he heard a new noise: The sound of quiet laughter. Valjean opened his eyes, only to see Javert laughing. It was quiet at first, then harder and louder. It then hit Cosette and Valjean: Javert had tricked them. Javert collapsed into a nearby chair, laughing still. "Valjean! Oh you should have seen the look on your face! It was absolutely priceless!" "Wait! You mean, Papa's _not_ going to jail, and I'm not going to a foster home?" Cosette cried. Javert pounded the seat of the chair. "No of course not!" He said. Valjean had never seen the inspector laugh so hard. Come to think of it: Valjean had never seen him laugh at all. "I did not expect this behavior from you Javert" Valjean said. Cosette suddenly seeing the funny side of things began to giggle. Valjean looked at her. "The look on your face was pretty funny Papa!" Cosette cried. Valjean thought about it for a second. Then he too began to laugh. If things weren't so serious, he might have seen it sooner, had it not been for Javert laughing so hard. Eventually things calmed down, and they went back to drinking their tea. "I must say, Javert that was a good one" Valjean said. Javert chuckled. "Yes it was, wasn't it?" he replied. After an hour of conversation Valjean and Cosette decided they would go home. After saying goodbye, they walked out the door. But not before Javert looked at Valjean and said: "April fools." With a smirk. Cosette giggled. "He got us good, huh Papa?" she said. Valjean chuckled. "Yes he did, Cosette, yes he did."

**And that is it! Eponine I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it! Sorry it was so short I was on a limited amount of time! I hope everyone likes it! Bye for now!**


End file.
